Patchcloud's Path
Patchcloud's Path is one of the Warriors of Elements ''Super Editions''. Patchcloud is the main focus of this Super Edition. SUMMARY Follow Patchcloud, a young she-cat from EarthClan, through her life since a small kitten to a full grown warrior, as she makes difficult choices, tries to find out more about her true origins, meets her true mother, wins a place in her father's heart, and finds out the meaning of true love. ALLEGIANCES EarthClan LEADER Barlow - '''broad-shouldered, dark brown battle-scarred tom with amber eyes '''APPRENTICE, OWLPAW DEPUTY Crookedfoot - '''light brown tom with two canines sticking out, a crippled left hind leg and blue eyes '''APPRENTICE, SLATEPAW MEDICINE CATS Sandheart - 'fawn tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes 'Rattail - 'white tom with amber eyes and a furless tail '''WARRIORS '(toms and she-cats without kits) '''Birdflight - '''dark brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes '''APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW Tigerstripe - 'wiry brown tabby tom with golden eyes and a darker stripe running down his back to the tip of his tail 'Gorseflower - 'gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes, former AirClan warrior 'Mapletrail - 'calico she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes 'Wolfmuzzle - 'dark brown tom with lighter chest and reddish-hazel eyes 'Smokeheart - '''dark brown almost black tabby tom with golden eyes '''APPRENTICE, ICEPAW Spottedheart - 'dark brown, almost black tom with a white spot on his left eye, white specks on his chest, lighter belly and paws and piercing ice-blue eyes 'Firestorm - '''ginger tabby tom with leaf green eyes '''APPRENTICE, CROWPAW Houndheart - 'brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Fuzzyear - 'fluffy, long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and big, fuzzy ears 'Tansystripe - '''small, short-furred pale golden tabby she-cat with dark brown tabby patches on her hindquarters and amber eyes '''APPRENTICES Icepaw - 'white tom with silver tabby legs, tail, face and ears and ice-blue eyes 'Owlpaw - 'gray tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes 'Beetlepaw - 'short-furred black tom with amber eyes and sharp teeth and claws 'Slatepaw - 'gray and white tom with heterochromatic eyes, one amber and one ice-blue, and two black spots on his tail 'Swiftpaw - '''very light gray tom with white flecks resembling raindrops and blue eyes '''QUEENS Graytail - '''gray she-cat with a darker gray tail and chest and yellow eyes '''FOSTER KITS, PATCHKIT, TALLKIT AND BLUEKIT (three moons old) Mothflutter - '''golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a lighter smudge on her chest and a lighter moth-shaped mask on her face '''KITS, ALDERKIT AND PALEKIT (almost six moons old) KITS Alderkit - 'golden and light ginger she-kit with fiery amber eyes 'Palekit - 'golden she-kit with lighter belly and paws and a moth-shaped mask on her face and amber eyes 'Patchkit - 'gray she-kit with darker flecks a tabby tail and green eyes 'Bluekit - 'blue-gray she-kit with ice-blue eyes and silver paws, belly and muzzle 'Tallkit - '''black tabby she-kit with golden eyes '''ELDERS Darkfur - 'black she-cat with golden eyes, white paws and a white tail-tip 'Marshpelt - 'light brown and dark brown mottled tom with green eyes 'Honeypad - 'short-furred pale golden tabby tom with a patch of white around his left eye and light blue eyes 'Raggedtail - 'fluffy, scrawny dark brown tabby she-cat with long, shaggy fur, a bushy, patchy-furred tail and bright amber eyes 'FireClan LEADER Clearstar - '''light gray, almost white tom with a dark gray smudge on his chest, white toes on his back paws and pale blue eyes '''DEPUTY Jaggedfang - '''dark brown tom with black front paws, yellow eyes and an underbite '''APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW MEDICINE CAT Coalfur - '''black tom with amber eyes '''APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW WARRIORS Ivythorn -''' brown tabby she-cat with white paws and belly and green eyes '''APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW APPRENTICES Yellowpaw - 'chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes [[Dawnstar|'Dawnpaw]]' -' dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes [[Honeyheart|'Honeypaw']]' -' pale golden tom with honey-colored eyes WaterClan LEADER Brightstar - '''silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail-tip '''APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW DEPUTY Eaglewing - '''long-furred dark brown tom with amber eyes '''APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW MEDICINE CAT Leaftrail - '''golden-ginger and white tom with green eyes '''WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits) Plumytail - 'calico she-cat with amber eyes and a plumy tail 'Snowpelt -''' long-furred snowy-white she-cat with green eyes '''Thunderstrike - '''thin white tom with heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one yellow '''APPRENTICES Otterpaw - 'sleek brown she-cat with blue eyes 'Troutpaw - 'grayish-brown tabby tom with blue eyes 'Wetpaw -''' long-furred silver tabby tom with white paws, belly and muzzle and green eyes '''QUEENS Mistshine -''' long-furred white she-cat with a silver face, ears, back and tail and pale blue eyes '''KITS, PUDDLEKIT, RIVERKIT, FINKIT KITS Puddlekit -''' dirty-white tom-kit with dirty-silver tabby legs, ears, tail and face and blue eyes 'Riverkit - '''silver she-kit with darker stripes near her eyes, white belly, paws, chest and muzzle and greenish-blue eyes 'Finkit - 'silver tom-kit with blue eyes and a tabby, plumy tail 'AirClan LEADER Twigstar - '''old dark brown tom with amber eyes and a lighter belly '''DEPUTY Heatherfrost - '''brown and white tom with heather-blue eyes '''MEDICINE CAT Spottedfoot - '''chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with lots of small brown specks on her paws and amber eyes '''APPRENTICE, TWIGPAW WARRIORS '(toms and she-cats without kits) 'Jaggedclaw - 'gray tabby tom with blue eyes 'Shadyfern - 'black tabby tom with green eyes 'Russetdust - 'dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes 'Whiteeyes - '''albino white tom with very pale red eyes '''APPRENTICES Twigpaw - 'dark brown tom with amber eyes and lighter belly 'ForestClan LEADER Featherstar - '''light gray tabby she-cat with a silver tail-tip and chest and amber eyes '''DEPUTY Suntrail - '''ginger tabby tom with golden eyes and a fuzzy tail '''MEDICINE CAT Pollenflight - '''soft-furred golden speckled she-cat with green eyes '''WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits) Wasptail - '''light gray tom with a tabby tail and green eyes '''APPRENTICE, HOUNDPAW Fawnfeather - 'fawn-colored she-cat with darker splotches and pale yellow eyes 'Stagskip - '''brown tom with a dark brown smudge on his back, long, slightly lighter ears and yellow eyes '''APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW APPRENTICES Houndpaw - 'gray tom with darker flecks, a white chest, a short, dark gray tail and lime green eyes 'Cloverpaw - '''light gray she-cat with darker splotches, a stubby tail tipped with dark gray and green eyes '''CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS Zora - 'calico she-cat with a ginger tail with white at the tip, black paws and yellow eyes, Kittypet 'Nol - '''big ginger tabby tom with green eyes, Kittypet 'Puma - '''dirty-white she-cat with blue eyes and light brown speckles on her muzzle, paws and fur, Kittypet 'Jotha - 'black and white she-cat with golden eyes, Kittypet 'Mishka - 'tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, Kittypet 'Blink -''' brownish-ginger tabby she-cat with white belly, paws and chest and amber eyes, Kittypet '''TRIVIA * If Patchcloud's Path was a series book instead of a Super Edition, its name would have been Forest and River. LINKS * Patchcloud's Path on Wattpad! * Patchcloud's Path on WEBTOON!